


Hearts Are Made To Love

by Magellan88



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magellan88/pseuds/Magellan88
Summary: After overhearing a conversation between Jane and Sif, Thor is lead to ask himself some serious questions.





	Hearts Are Made To Love

Oh it tears me up when you go all to pieces  
Your cryin' eyes say you've been hurt enough  
Tryin' hard don't always make it easy  
Cause hearts aren't made to break, they're made to love  
Thor watches from the shadows as the two women speak. They're both quite animated, hands flailing, both unaware of their audience of one, hiding in a shadow after they had unknowingly followed him.   
"Jane, why the hell did you break up with him?! Last time we saw the two of you neither could bare being apart from the other!"   
"It's not of your business Sif! I just couldn't take it al anymore."   
"Couldn't take what?! Thor loves you! He talks about you constantly, is extremely attentive and caring. What couldn't you take?"   
"Attentive? He left and I didn't hear anything for more than two years. When he came back, I didn't head it from him or even see him. I didn't see him until the convergence and only then because the aether was inside of me. I know that he loves me but I need more than he can give Sif."   
"But Jane, he is a king, he's going be busy-" she pauses when Jane takes her hand.   
"Sif, why are you trying to fix this when everyone already knows you're in love with him?"   
"Well, everyone but him. No one said anything out of respect for you. You've earned your position Sif. No one wanted to ruin anything."  
Thor's eyes widen as he finally manages to get away quietly. The last thing he wants is the two women finding him. He goes to the roof and flies away. He has a lot of thinking to do and it won't happen here.  
Lately all I do is think about you  
It's weighin' like a stone inside my mind  
I know I've taken you for granted  
And left your heart hangin' on the line  
He sits on the clifftop where he'd said goodbye to his father. His thoughts are so loud that he doesn't hear the steps beside him before mjolner is lifted and sat on the ground. A large body taking its place.   
"Hello Stephen. What brings you to Norway?"   
"Well I was happily relaxing at the party while Sam bitched that Bucky still owes him a steering wheel, when suddenly Loki and Bucky froze and stared at me before saying they had a bad feeling."   
"And how did you know where to find me? Let alone get here?"   
"Your brother sent me….I've gotta say his portals are a lot more fun than Strange's."   
Thor laughs "please, refrain from tell him that."   
"Too late." Steve snickers before bumping Thor's shoulder. "So what brought you here? It's gotta have something to do with Jane."   
"Well….yes and no. I was outside, trying to sort out my feelings about everything that's happened with Jane. When suddenly Sif pulls Jane outside and they start discussing mine and Jane's relationship"   
"And let me guess, you were stuck outside and learned something life changing"   
"Yes, how did you you?"   
"It's a huge cliche that only you we end up living."   
Thor smiles briefly before looking pained "she loves me Stephen. Has since childhood, and no one said a thing."   
Steve's eyes are kind but his gaze is also painful as he asks the one question he wishes he could avoid. "Would it have made a difference? The right kind off difference?"   
Thor falls silent t, pondering the question 

Oh it tears me up when you go all to pieces  
Your cryin' eyes say you've been hurt enough  
Tryin' hard don't always make it easy  
Cause hearts aren't made to break, they're made to love

"No, it wouldn't. I've always loved Sif. But I haven't always been the man she deserved. Before I was banished here...I was selfish, proud. Always seeking battle and glory. My love would have suffocated her." His answer is painful, but honest. And it brings a smile to his friends face.   
"I know how Sif feels. Unrequited love is painful. More so when you're unselfish with it."   
"And who was this love for you Stephen?"   
Steve gives him a look, full of sass and hidden laughter. "The one and only James Buchanan Barnes, as you are well aware. I have been in love with that man since before I knew what love was. I always thought we were just best friends because when we were kids….two being together just wasn't an option. It wasn't done. Looking back now, I'm certain our mothers knew. But Bucky was always so big with the dames….I never thought he'd look twice at a skinny little runt like me. Then I got the serum and rescued him and...I don't know what changed. He was different, his hugs lasted longer. Like he was afraid each one was the last. The night before…"   
Steve has to stop, it's been so long but those memories are still so fresh. He finally takes a deep breath before starting again. "The night before we lost him...we were talking everything over in our tent. I don't know what came over him but he kissed me. Told me that no matter what, I had to take Schmidt out. Before I could respond he rolled over and went to sleep.   
It wasn't until Wakanda that we finally talked. Turns out that love I'd always had wasn't unrequited after all...it was just laying dormant until it was safe. It's safe now Thor. Ya don't have to hide. You can make this right."   
Thor smiles, gripping Steve's hand before calling for Loki. It's time, finally time.

Your love is finally gettin' to me  
I can't believe the things I've done  
And still you're standin' here beside me  
The fool and the faithful one 

Thor walks down the hall of the tower, he feels stronger than he has in so long. His resolve to find Sif and make things right gives him strength as well as butterflies in his stomach. What a fool he was for so long, not to truly see the warrior queen who had always stood by his side. Even when he behaved like an idiot. He knocks on the door and when it opens, his gut clenches when he sees tears in her eyes.

Oh it tears me up when you go all to pieces  
Your cryin' eyes say you've been hurt enough  
Tryin' hard don't always make it easy  
Cause hearts aren't made to break, they're made to love

The speech he had planned out does however when Sif punches him in the arm "you asshole! Where were you? You've been missing for hours! Was whatever woman you'd found so important that you couldn't talk someone where you were?!"   
"Actually, yes." He regrets his words immediately as Sif's lip trembles before she steadies it behind a mask of indifference.   
"Well I hope she was worth it." She huffs, clearly more upset than she's letting on.   
"My dear Sif, you are always worth whatever time it takes for me to get my head on straight."   
"Wait...me? Why me?"   
A soft smile blooms on Thor's face as he steps forward, a large hand sliding into her soft dark hair as he pulls her close "dearest Sif, I've been blind for so long. Blind to your feelings and my own. I am sorry that I let my fear keep us apart. You deserved better than that. I love you Sif, have for as long as I can remember. And if you will permit me, I shall spend the rest of our lives endeavoring to be worthy of you. Spend every day loving you as I've always longed to do."   
The strong warrior melts, leaning against him as his arms surround her "oh Thor….you really can be an oaf."   
"Yes, I am aware my queen. But s I am your oaf, I am afraid you're quite stuck with me" he grins, cutting off her smart response when he crashes his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. He's home, in her arms.  
Oh hearts aren't made to break, they're made to love


End file.
